


Three Weeks Of Silence

by NormalIsForBoringPeople



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-11
Updated: 2015-03-11
Packaged: 2018-03-17 10:06:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3525188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NormalIsForBoringPeople/pseuds/NormalIsForBoringPeople
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean Winchester, a new student at this new high school. It was much different than his old school, the one he thought he'd spend all four years at. The schedule is different, the rules have changed, and the building itself could contain two football stadiums and have some square footage to spare. And after three weeks, he doesn't like it any better. But he soon finds that his third class of the day has a silver lining.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three Weeks Of Silence

Dean wasn't happy about this new house. Nor was he happy about this new town. Or this new state. And he certainly wasn't happy about this new school. _That_ was the worst part.

He just couldn't believe his father got that stupid promotion. It wasn't fair. He had friends back in that Virginian small town. While Virginia was certainly boring as hell, he'd take hell any day if that meant staying right where he was. But no, his father, John, got a promotion. 

He knew nothing about this school. Absolutely nothing. What if everyone gave him a hard time because he's so much different? What if they made him feel bad because he didn't know a damn thing about Ohio? What if they made him feel like he didn't belong here? What if they mocked him for being openly gay?

These people could've been homophobes. Oh god, what if they were? He couldn't just "hope for the best", because these people might've been against the gay community. 

_Get a grip, Dean,_ He thought. _You're gay and you know it. If they've gotta problem, then that's their problem, not yours._

His first day at this gigantic school started out with a freaking bang. Not only was he slightly late, by at least five minutes or so, he was late for _class_ by at least twenty. Why? He was lost. 

He walked in the front door, and his first thought was, _Oh shit. I have no idea where anything is._

He was left wandering aimlessly through this horrifically humungous school, having no clue where anything or anyone was. He couldn't have been more embarrassed. He was sure there were people looking through windows in their classrooms laughing softly at his expense because he was such a major idiot. 

But he was sure to keep his cool. Sure he didn't know where his classes were, and sure he knew nothing about this whole damn town, and sure he didn't even know where his locker was, but if he pretended he knew what he was doing, he'd be fine. Hopefully. 

He was pretty sure his first class was fine arts. Yeah, that sounded right. But he had no idea where Room 281 was. He was wandering along the lower level. Was he supposed to go upstairs? Maybe since it's an art class, it was in some kind of hidden hallway or something. Maybe if he looked through all the windows in the doors, he'd be able to figure out which one was fine arts. These thoughts kept swarming his mind, starting to freak him out a little. 

But, eventually, he was found by a teacher like a lost puppy. He was brought to the office so everything could get straightened out. Lucky for him, they got a student to show him around so he knew where his classes were. She walked into the office, and he was disappointed that it wasn't the boy showing him and his parents around when he was here last Friday working on his schedule; he was kinda cute. 

"Sup?" The girl greeted. He was beginning to like her. 

"Pamela, this is Dean," One of the teachers introduced. "You'll be showing him around the school."

"Cool." She replied. 

He followed her out the door and said, "I think I'm starting to like you." 

She showed him to all his classes, his first being fine arts, then creative writing, then study hall (which sounded boring just because of the word "study"), then Apex, which was basically a class where you do lessons on a computer, then acting, then Apex again. He wasn't sure how he managed to get Apex twice, but he could roll with it for now. 

Eventually, he went to his fine arts class, which would be over in like fifteen minutes. Pretty soon, he got settled, sitting at the first table he saw. He just wanted to get through the day without anymore hassle. But he soon realized something; he had no pencil. He left it in his backpack when he shoved it into his locker after Pamela showed him where it was. Great.

But it wasn't long before he noticed the boy sitting at his table. They were the only two there. And for some reason, he couldn't help but think this boy was kinda cute.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello readers! If there are any. I'm sorry if this sucks, but I know NOTHING about AO3. I literally just started doing this. *sigh* I'm such a noob.)


End file.
